


World Under My Skin (There For You To Find)

by tomfoolery14



Series: Flufftober 2018 [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Boys In Love, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomfoolery14/pseuds/tomfoolery14
Summary: Shifting to the edge of the couch, Alec reached for his hands, holding Magnus’ wrists tenderly. He bowed his head above the left palm and carefully pressed a kiss to the center. There was exceptional warmth emanating from him that transcended body heat, and a faint brushing sensation against his lips. That metallic tang bit his tongue before being soothed by the sugary sweetness. Turning Magnus’ hand over, Alec started with his pinky, kissing each fingertip and tracing the ridges reverently with his tongue.





	World Under My Skin (There For You To Find)

**Author's Note:**

> written for flufftober day 23 - sugar

There were lots of things Alec had grown fond of in regards to Magnus’ magic—the way it crackled like electricity on his skin, the sensation like lightning shooting through his bloodstream, the caress of its pale blue flame licking at him tenderly.

Above all, Alec had become intimately familiar with the way it tasted. He’d become addicted to the metallic tang on his tongue with an undercurrent of burnt sugar; there was a muted sweetness with an undercurrent of sharpness that lingered.

It wasn’t uncommon for Magnus to come home to the loft in the evening after a particularly taxing day with his magic still sparking from his fingertips, eyes unglamored and glowing molten gold. The thrum of energy would be tangible even to Alec, and Magnus’ restlessness would lead him to pace around the house, walking aimlessly with his hands at his sides as they shook slightly. He had described the feeling as being untethered, a vast, nebulous energy expanding inside of him.

Tonight was one of those nights; as soon as Magnus arrived home, Alec could feel the atmosphere shifting. As Magnus strode past the end table, all the candles on it suddenly flared alight. Turning slowly to look at them, he traced one of the trembling amber flames with his forefinger.

“Magnus,” Alec spoke softly, gently coaxing Magnus’ attention onto him.

Golden eyes turned to him, seeming to pulse with the magic that bubbled inside him still. The slitted pupils were particularly sharp and thin. “Alexander, I don’t want to hurt you,” Magnus said evenly, turning his palms up to look at them.

“You won’t.” Shifting to the edge of the couch, Alec reached for his hands, holding Magnus’ wrists tenderly. He bowed his head above the left palm and carefully pressed a kiss to the center. There was exceptional warmth emanating from him that transcended body heat, and a faint brushing sensation against his lips. That metallic tang bit his tongue before being soothed by the sugary sweetness. Turning Magnus’ hand over, Alec started with his pinky, kissing each fingertip and tracing the ridges reverently with his tongue.

A soft moan rumbled deeply from Magnus’ chest, and his fingers carded through Alec’s hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. “You’re my God-given solace, Alexander. He didn’t give me this,” Magnus twisted his wrist slowly, index and middle finger flexed around a pale tendril of magic, “and so he can’t take it away. But you… You he could give me.”

“I love you exactly the way you are, Magnus,” Alec insisted, shaking his head slightly. He brought Magnus’ palm to his cheek, pressing it there with his own hand. “There’s nothing I would change about you—not one thing.”

Magnus pursed his lips, and Alec knew that expression meant the self-doubt he’d burdened himself with for so long was still as heavy on his shoulders as it had ever been. “I’m sorry that sometimes I come home to you like this.” Gently pulling his hands from Alec’s, Magnus turned his back to him, facing the lit candles on the end table. “I wish that I could give you something better than what I’ve become over the years.”

“Conventionality isn’t really our thing,” Alec replied, nonplussed, and when Magnus looked over his shoulder to face him, he had an amused smile on his face.

“Sometimes, I can hardly make heads or tails of you, Alexander.” Flicking his fingers easily, Magnus banished his jacket to the closet and sat down beside Alec on the couch. “I apologize for my temper tantrum. It seems that it’s happened more than once when I’ve come home from a trying day of business.”

“All I care about is that you come home to me, safe and sound. As long as that happens, I can deal with a little fire and brimstone,” Alec said simply, slotting his fingers through Magnus’.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://royaltybane.tumblr.com)


End file.
